


Not normal

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We throw the stone in,<br/>we twisting the strings.<br/>Did you see?<br/>We are not normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not normal

We throw the stone in,  
we twisting the strings.  
Did you see?  
We are not normal.

People pass us un-knowing.  
What are they scared to see?  
Masks, flowers, swords, and  
magic. Do you know it all?

When the day is done,  
we are there fighting.  
They will never know.  
Heroes in the dark.

Sometimes they think us  
the monsters.  
So blind they cannot see.

People pass us un-knowing.  
There little lives all they know.  
It's all before their eyes.  
Do you see it?

Off in the distance,  
in the mist.  
There is an Island.  
Do you sleep there too?

Magic is waiting for us.  
One spark, one flicker.  
We dance the steps,  
we speak the words.  
Why aren't we heard?

People pass us un-knowing.  
What are they scared of?  
Rose tinted eyes,  
gone to blue.  
What would you do?

Among us is a rainbow,  
people all so different.  
Colors each of us.  
A rainbow.

Mix your colors with mine,  
bring light to our night.  
Are you a hero in the dark?  
I am waiting for you.

Do people pass you un-seeing?  
I'll see you.  
With every luck, I'll befriend you.  
Do you wish it?

Let me hear you.  
Scream your desire.  
Freedom, peace,  
love and heath.

With a rose I greet you.  
A rainbow.  
It's all of us I know.


End file.
